fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 31
( Brawlers gather in the room of the broken wall ) ( The Bakugan land on the ground ) ( Buratro kicks Wolfie ) ( Volf swings Leonial around, in her mouth ) ( Wolfie pulls Buratro off the mansion and onto the ground ) Demenatic Wolfie) You aren’t going anywhere, Supper. Persona) Ability Activate! Redburst Crash! ( Blazzery charges into her opponent with red flames bursting after impact ) ( Blazzery charges towards Volf ) ( Volf throws Leonial into Blazzery ) Ice) Ability Activate! Redischargement! ( Magmius Leonial absorbs energy from an attack and discharges it as orange lightning bolts ) ( Ruby-red flames burst around Leonial ) ( Leonial absorbs the ruby-red flames and discharges energy as orange electricity ) ( Blazzery becomes electrocuted and disintegrates into blue spheres ) Ice) Ability Activate! Seeking Change! ( Torrent Cyclonium draws incoming attacks to him, absorbing and releasing a large water ball from his mouth ) ( The blue spheres fall onto the ground; Cyclonium glows blue, causing all the electricity to enter his body ) ( Cyclonium creates a large water ball in his mouth and releases it at Wolfie ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Dark Ruby Pulse! ( Demenatic Wolfie releases a pulse of hard, dark, ruby flames, that burst into a force of heat at impact ) ( Demenatic Wolfie releases a dark ruby pulse ) ' BOOM! '( Water vapors splatter onto the ground ) ( Volf appears out of nowhere, biting Cyclonium and disappearing ) Ice) Ability Activate! Electrical Burst! ( Magmius Leonial releases a blast of orange electricity from her mouth ) ( Leonial lands on the ground, releasing a blast of orange electricity ) ( The orange blast of electricity disperses ) ( Volf appears with sparks all over Cyclonium and her ) ( Volf throws Cyclonium into Leonial ) ( An icy beam hits Cyclonium - Cyclonium turns to ice ) ( The frozen Cyclonium crashes into Leonial ) BOOM! ( The ice explodes ) ( Leonial and Cyclonium disperse into blue spheres ) ( Wolfie appears out of nowhere, biting Culburym ) ( Culburym shatters ) Demenatic Wolfie) MY DINNER! *Disappears* ( Culburym appears in midair ) ( Demenatic Wolfie appears behind Culburym, biting her into two ) ( Culbuyrm turns to blue spheres ) Buratro) *Sits on the ground, out of the battle* BULKY! Jane) Abilities Activate! Facing Feathers! ( Feathers come off of Scalean's tail, that target the opponent like razor blades ) + Electric Ball! ( Electrilyr swings its tail, releasing an electric ball above its head ) ( Feathers come off of Scalean’s tail and shoot towards Volf ) ( Electrilyr throws an electric ball at Volf, after throwing the ball above its head ) Johnny) *Sametime as Jane* Abilities Activate! Aqua-Spike! ( Mentro blasts water from his 10 spikes, that attack the opponent ) + Torrential Blast! ( Surge Hydros fires a water blast at his opponent ) ( Water blasts from Mentro’s ten spikes into the air - they fall towards Volf ) ( Hydros releases a water blast from his mouth, towards Volf ) Mike) *Sametime as Johnny* Abilities Activate! Flare Dragon! ( Flames spill from Drarieror's mouth and charge towards the opponent, in a dragon shape ) + Balled Away! ( Burzeator sidekicks a fire blast at the opponent ) ( Val runs out of the room ) ( Drarieror spits flames up, that form into a dragon and charge towards Volf ) ( Burzeator does a sidekick, kicking winds towards Volf ) Persona) Ability Activate! Disuby! ( Axolf swings his saw-tail, releasing a disc of ruby-red flames ) ( Axolf swings her tail, releasing a disc of ruby-red flames, that head towards Volf ) Garren) *Sametime as Persona* Ability Activate! Sharp Pyralast! ( Ovorier puts her two hands together and releases a blast of her two blades shaped like a pyramid together ) ( Ovorier puts her hands together, releasing a pyramid blast of her two blades together, towards Volf ) Wolf) Ultimate Ability Activate! Fire’s Playground! ( An attribute of Wolfie’s appears in it’s respective flames and charges towards the opponent. The opponent is encased in the respective attribute; Wolfie becomes encased in black onyx flames and rams the opponent’s head ) ( Six Wolfie’s appear, with a different attribute each, except none is encased in black onyx flames ) ( The Wolfie’s charge through the opponent’s attacks and make impact with their opponent ) ( Dark Emerald Wolfie crashes into Scalean and Electrilyr, encasing them in mutated emerald together ) ( Dark Sapphire Wolfie crashes into Mentro, encasing him in mutated sapphire ) ( Dark Opal Wolfie crashes into Surge Hydros, encasing him in mutated opal ) ( Dark Ruby Wolfie crashes into Drarieror, encasing him in mutated ruby ) ( Dark Bronzite Wolfie crashes into Burzeator, encasing him in mutated bronzite ) ( Dark Peridot Wolfie crashes into Axolf, encasing her in mutated peridot ) ( Dark Moonstone Wolfie crashes into Ovorier, encasing her in mutated moonstone ) ( Wolfie becomes encased in black onyx flames, as she charges ) ( Wolfie disappears, reappearing pass Ovorier, her black onyx flames gone ) BOOM! ( Scalean, Electrilyr, Mentro, Surge Hydros, Drarieror, Burzeator, Axolf, and Ovorier turn to blue spheres ) ( Persona, Johnny, and Mike also turn to blue spheres ) Lady Heat) *Walks up to Buratro* Hey, we need help, Gorrilac! Buratro) BULKY! C22) Ability Activate! Love Burn! ( Lady Heat slaps the opponent with a heated hand, catching the opponent in a love trace ) ( Lady Heat’s hand heats up ) Buratro) BU- *Slapped by Lady Heat* ( Buratro is unaffected and doesn’t fall in love with Lady Heat ) Buratro) SMASH! *Slams both his fist down on Lady Heat* ''' ( Lady Heat is smashed into the ground and turns to blue spheres ) '''Buratro) *Repeatedly hits his chest* BUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUAAAHHHH! On the roof of Wolfgang’s mansion... ( Val pulls himself up, while Wolfgang and Wolf have their eyes fixed on the brawl ) Val) Hehehe...*Stands up and steadily walks towards Wolfgang and Wolf* Defaming Fogs: Episode 32 Thoughts on this episode? Comment below. '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 31 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Buratro Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Persona Category:Blazzery Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Magmius Leonial Category:Torrent Cyclonium Category:Axolf Category:Scalean Category:Electrilyr Category:Mentro Category:Surge Hydros Category:Drarieror Category:Burzeator Category:Ovorier Category:Valentin 98 Category:Lady Heat Category:C22Helios Category:Jane Category:Johnny Category:Mike Category:Garren